


With Just One Glance (I Know What You're Thinking)

by itsnotgillian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, minghao gets a boner in the middle of practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao has a boner, Chan decides to be an asshole, and Jeonghan is an oral champ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just One Glance (I Know What You're Thinking)

**Author's Note:**

> 2k words of (not so) accidental sin.

Something’s wrong. Something is _very_ wrong.

Minghao could feel it: the tingling at the end of his fingertips, the heaviness settling in his gut, the chills running up and down his arms (in his defense, the air-conditioning was turned all the way up, but he knew it was something other than that).

He can’t seem to figure out what it is, so he ignores it, pushes it all the way at the back of his head. He’ll deal with it later when he can.

Minghao’s standing at the very front of their formation, the words to ‘Chuck’ blaring loudly in his ears. He thinks it’s the nature of the song that has him all fired up, but he dismisses the thought a second later. He’s heard this song possibly a hundred times already, and they’ve been practicing it for weeks, so that can’t be it.

As Minghao continues to move through the choreography, he’s suddenly hyperaware of every little touch sent his way. A pat on his shoulder, a gentle nudge to the side to remind him of his blocking, a sneaky butt touch from Junhui; all this was suddenly making his skin crawl, and not in the most unpleasant way, either.

It isn’t until the song’s finished and Soonyoung calls for a water break that Minghao realize what’s really going on.

“Holy shit, I’m horny.”

Minghao whispers it to himself, his head hung low so no one would hear him. He subtly eyes his crotch area, and sure enough, he’s already half-hard.

“Ah fuck,” Minghao swears, rubbing his eyes in mild annoyance.

“Language, Myungho-ya.” A voice singsongs and it takes a second for Minghao’s brain to register that it’s Jeonghan who’s speaking. “Wow, who knew you could swear in Korean?”

“Well, I can swear in English, too,” Minghao half-jokes. (Read: _half_ -jokes. Because he really can.) (He has Hansol’s movies to thank for that.)

“As much as I’d like to hear you speak up more, I don’t think swearing is the way to go.”

Minghao allows himself a weak laugh, the fatigue from practice finally catching up to him. If it weren’t for the half-formed boner in his pants, he would go straight to bed once they get to the dorms. He was never really the kind of person that could sleep off a boner.

“Sorry, hyung.” Minghao smiles sheepishly at Jeonghan. The older just reaches up to ruffle Minghao’s hair.

“That’s alright. Just don’t do it around Chan.”

“I heard that,” Chan speaks up from behind Minghao. “Honestly, hyung, I’m eighteen. I’m not a baby.”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at the maknae. “Doesn’t matter. You’re still an infant to me.”

Minghao watches the two of them bicker for a while, giggling when one of them comes up with a good comeback.

“If I’m such an infant, I wouldn’t notice that Myungho-hyung’s been hiding a little, ah…. _problem_ these past few hours.”

Minghao freezes. His face turns hot from embarrassment and he prays that the other members didn’t hear what Chan just said. Minghao whips his head around to look, and thankfully, no one seems to be giving them any attention.

Minghao turns back to shoot Chan the most irritated glare he could muster. His eyes momentarily make contact with Jeonghan’s, and he could see that the older was looking at Minghao with a mildly surprised expression. What Minghao doesn’t catch is the brief downward glance Jeonghan takes.

“You little shit,” Minghao mutters lowly, moving forward to pinch Chan’s arm. The youngest yelps in pain, immediately pulling away from Minghao.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Chan rubs at the red mark on his skin. “I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

“Obviously.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jeonghan cuts in. “Chan, leave us alone.”

Chan does as he’s told, walking to where Soonyoung is, ready to complain.

Minghao suddenly can’t look Jeonghan in the eye. He’s sure that he wouldn’t be able to look anyone in the eye with the fucking tent in his pants.

“Do you need to, uh…?” Jeonghan leans in to whisper in Minghao’s ear. The latter involuntarily shivers at the breath ghosting over his skin. He hopes Jeonghan doesn’t notice.

“I’m fine, hyung. Don’t worry about it,” Minghao reassures Jeonghan.

Jeonghan pulls away slightly. “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.” Minghao tries to make his tone final before he stalks off to sit with Seungkwan.

He doesn’t talk to Jeonghan or Chan after that.

 

~

 

Luckily for Minghao, no one else took notice of his little problem. He had stayed quiet on the walk home, trailing behind Junhui until they arrived at the dorm. The relief Minghao felt when he walked through the front door was indescribable.

But now that Minghao’s safely under the sheets and away from prying eyes, he realizes that he _still_ needs to do something about it.

Minghao’s jacked off many times in the dorm before, mostly in the dead of the night when he was 100% sure that he was the only one awake, the box of tissues safely tucked under the covers with him. Other times, it’s in the shower, when he _really_ couldn’t be bothered to keep quiet and he lets the running water mask his moans as quiet singing. (Although, he suspects that the other members know he’s not really singing. Minghao’s caught a few of them with their own hands down their pants too many times to even care about what they think at this point.)

Minghao sits up on his bed and crawls off, his bare feet coming in contact with the cold floor. Junhui’s still awake in the bed next to him, the light from his phone screen illuminating his face. Chan and Soonyoung are snoring softly from the bunks above them.

“Where you going?” Junhui whispers, momentarily tearing his eyes away from his phone.

“I need to take a shit,” Minghao offers, hoping that Junhui accepts his excuse.

“At 2 AM?”

“I ate a lot for dinner.”

Junhui doesn’t question it any further, simply muttering an ‘Okay’ before going back to scrolling on his phone. Minghao silently thanks whichever god that Junhui isn’t in one of his chatty moods.

Minghao quietly steps out of the room, closing the door behind him with minimal noise as possible. He easily maneuvers around the dorm with the moonlight streaming through the living room windows as his only guide, already accustomed to their new home, despite only inhabiting it for barely over a month.

He gets to the bathroom door before a voice speaks up from behind him.

“Finally doing it?”

Minghao initial panic fades when he realizes that it’s Jeonghan. He could make out the faint silhouette of his hyung against the darkness, his bob-cut giving his identity away.

“I—“ Minghao begins but he’s silenced when he feels fingers digging into his sides.

Jeonghan had stepped forward, both of his hands on Minghao. Minghao holds his breath, waiting, anticipating. Jeonghan reaches behind Minghao to open the bathroom door, making sure to do it as quietly as he could. The next moment, Minghao feels himself being pushed inside.

The lock softly clicks into place and Minghao is pushed against the sink, the cool ceramic pressing onto his back.

“What are you—?”

“I’m gonna help you get off because it’s been painful for me to watch you walk around during practice with that monster of a boner hanging between your legs.” Jeonghan has a hand on his hip as he explains. “I’m surprised no one else apart from Chan brought it up.”

“B-but,” Minghao protests.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “I want to help, okay? Now be quiet.”

Jeonghan’s pressing his body onto Minghao’s and Minghao loves the warmth the he gets, his body reacting to the friction despite the layers in between them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Jeonghan places a feathery light kiss on the corner of Minghao’s lips. Jeonghan’s fingers mirror the gentleness, having trailed over Minghao’s bulge.

Minghao sighs, bucking his hips forward to chase Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Minghao’s boxers, tugging it down, just low enough to let his cock out. Minghao’s extremely hard at this point, the sensation of someone else touching him adding to the flurry of arousal pooling in his stomach.

Jeonghan takes Minghao into his hand, and Minghao whimpers at the contact. He buries his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder as the elder starts to move his hand, Minghao’s arms loosely circling Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan lets Minghao hang onto him, placing kisses at the top of his head.

“It’s alright, baby, I’m here.”

Minghao keels at the nickname, his mouth falling open against Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan’s pace doesn’t change, so Minghao has no choice but to thrust into Jeonghan’s hand.

“That good, baby?” Jeonghan’s soft voice sends Minghao’s brain into frenzy.

“M-More,” Minghao says weakly, his arms wounding tighter around Jeonghan. Jeonghan just hums, quickening his pace just a tiny bit.

“Hyung, _please_.” Minghao sounds like he’s near tears, and that’s exactly how he feels. He needs to come, he needs it _so_ _bad_ he feels like he’s going to die.

Jeonghan pulls away from Minghao’s embrace, his hand letting go of Minghao’s cock. Minghao wants to protest, but he stops himself when he sees Jeonghan fall onto his knees. The sudden realization of what’s about to happen hits Minghao and this has his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The first touch of Jeonghan’s lips was a soft kiss at the tip of his cock, barely there, but it’s quickly followed by half of Minghao’s cock being enveloped into the heat of Jeonghan’s mouth, and it’s so sudden, Minghao barely has time to react.

Minghao’s hand instinctively reaches out to hold onto Jeonghan’s hair, fingers threading through the soft strands. Jeonghan hums around Minghao’s cock and Minghao lets out a groan.

Minghao peeks down to see Jeonghan looking up at him, his eyes strangely doe-like and wide, and his lips forming perfectly around Minghao’s cock. Jeonghan places a hand over the one that’s holding onto his hair, and Minghao gets what Jeonghan is trying to say.

With tentative movements, Minghao starts to fuck into Jeonghan’s mouth, the grip on the latter’s hair growing tighter with each thrust. Minghao picks up the pace, each snap of his hips sending him closer and closer to the edge. He’s fascinated at how easily Jeonghan’s taking him, and Minghao can’t help but wonder through the haze of his mind if Jeonghan has “helped” the other members, just like how he’s helping Minghao now.

Jeonghan starts to make these wet, sucking noises around Minghao and this is what has Minghao coming down Jeonghan’s throat, his mouth open as he whimpers out Jeonghan’s name.

Jeonghan collects most of Minghao’s come into his mouth before swallowing, a few droplets escaping at the corner of his lips.

“Shit,” Minghao mutters under his breath, his chest heaving.

Jeonghan stands up, wiping away at his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair is sticking up from where Minghao’s fingers had held onto it, and both his cheeks and lips had a rosy tinge.

Jeonghan maneuvers around Minghao so he can wash his hands, and Minghao just stares, fascinated at how Jeonghan can act as if nothing had happened.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan’s drying his hands on the hand towel hanging from the side of the sink. His voice sounds spent and Minghao wants to bask in the knowledge that he was the one that did that to Jeonghan.

“I don’t really know what to say after that. I mean, thank you, obviously, but—“

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Thank you’s enough for me.” Jeonghan presses a cold hand onto Minghao’s cheek in an attempt to reassure him.

“But we can’t just leave it at that, hyung,” Minghao protests.

“Okay,” Jeonghan starts. “Well, what do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I liked it, and I’d like to do it again, but—“

“Then we can do it again.” Jeonghan shrugs. “And again, and again, and again…if that’s what you want.”

Jeonghan moves forward with every “again” that comes out of his mouth, until Minghao can feel his warm breath on his face. Before he could stop himself, Minghao leans up to press his lips onto Jeonghan’s.

“That’s definitely what I want.”

Jeonghan smiles before leaning back. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Minghao repeats.

“Go get some sleep.” Minghao could just make out the fond smile that spreads across Jeonghan’s face.

“You too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from i just decided i really wanted to write some pwp so tadaaaa
> 
> also special mention to my friend chaz, aka my nsfw buddy. may our twitter dms never cease to be filthy.
> 
> yes, the title's taken from Chuck, don't judge


End file.
